


【翻译】Jensen Ackles Takes Care Of Space Station Spills/Jensen Ackles处理空间站喷溅液体

by Moilip



Series: Jensen Ackles About Sex In Space/Jensen Ackles的太空性爱教学 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Crack, J2, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moilip/pseuds/Moilip
Summary: 宇航员Jensen在太空中录制了一系列教学视频。Jared决定趁他某次录影时发动突袭，给影片“加点料”。一场反重力的小欢闹随之而来。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jensen Ackles Takes Care Of Space Station Spills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875326) by [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21). 



> 部分独白引用自加拿大宇航员Chris Hadfield的太空视频。

“来自纽约的Tebtosca提出的问题是： _‘你好Jensen，’_ ——你好啊—— _‘在太空中你通常怎样清理洒出来的液体？’_ 问得好，因为它们可不会自己掉到地上或者飞向高处，而是会围着你漂浮打转，直到最后撞上些什么。现在让我们制造点儿小混乱；从这个袋子里挤出点水，假装是洒出来的。液体分散成小水珠，形成一个球体在我周围飘来飘去。我们必须得把它擦干净。现在要怎么做？首先去找一块干抹布；接着抓起抹布……”

Jensen转过身去拿抹布。这时Jared飘进镜头，张大嘴吞下那团水滴，然后径直滑出镜头。

“Jared，你在干什么？我正忙着给我的网络专题录新视频呢。”

“抱歉啦，Jen。只想帮你的视频加点料。这次的主题是什么？”

“ _Jensen Ackles处理空间站喷溅液体。_ ”

“哦，哦，那我也有个问题想问你： _在太空里打飞机又不想把精液弄到鼻子上算不算是一种挑战？_ ”

“Jared！好极了，这下我得从头开始录了。”

Jensen一脸恼怒地飘到镜头之外。

“说实话Jensen，我的问题棒呆了好吗，因为精液不会落到地板上，它可能会飞到空中飘来飘去直到撞上什么东西。那可是很危险的哟Jensen，黏进控制台缝隙里的精液。

Jared挪进画面里。

“你们好观众们。那么首先，让我们拿出工具箱。戴上护目镜，你还得保护好自己的黏膜和肺部，所以戴上面具。我会尽量不把它弄坏的。好了，现在我已经全副武装了……”

Jared朝自己的裤子拉链伸出手。

“不Jared，你不是想……”

“哦，嗯，啊……嗯，感觉不错。呃……啊，哦……啊啊啊啊啊。现在我随时都能把这儿搞得一团糟Jensen……”

Jensen立刻飘回到镜头中把Jared的阴茎含进嘴里。

“好的！观众们……啊啊，这就是我们怎么……操太爽了，怎么处理空间站里的……呀呼，喷溅事故。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”

然后Jensen又飘了出去。

“于是乎，我们终于安全啦。这时候我们可以摘下护目镜和面罩，继续完成航天员的使命了。好问题啊。谢谢你的协助，Jensen。”


End file.
